The present invention relates to a projection-type display device, and more particularly to a projection-type display device in which a display body having a screen and a projector unit having a projector are mutually separable.
There is a type of projection-type display device in which a display body having a screen and a projector unit having a projector are separable from each other for purposes of repair and maintenance.
In such a projection-type display device, the projector unit has casters provided at the lower part. However, this device has a disadvantage that the projector unit cannot, be easily handled when separated from or received into the display body due to its large weight. In particular, the projector unit tends to collide with a lower cabinet of the display body when being received thereinto, thereby damaging the lower cabinet.
When the projector unit is separated from the display body and thereafter received into the display body, it is difficult to exactly locate the projector unit at the same position as it was prior to separation. Therefore, there would sometimes arise a undesirable change in the optical relationship between the projector unit and the display body. As a result, an image projected on the screen is deteriorated. Also, when the projection-type display device is moved to another place, the optical relationship between the projector unit and the display body would likewise change due to the difference in the floor state of the respective installing locations of the display body and the projector unit, so that an image projected on the screen is deteriorated. In such cases, the optical relationship should be readjusted. Adjusting the optical relationship requires quite delicate operations and a number of man-hours.
Further, although the projector unit must be inclined upon repairing and maintenance, this cannot easily be done because of the significant weight of the projector unit as mentioned hereinbefore. Therefore, it sometimes occurs that the casters provided at the lower part of the projector unit undesirably slide, damaging the flor surface or people when the projector unit is inclined.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a projection-type display device which is capable of easily separating the projector unit from the display body and which does not suffer optical change between the display body and the projector unit when both are mutually separated or when the projection-type display device is moved to another place.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a projection-type display device which is capable of preventing the projector unit from skidding when being laid down so as not to injure or damage workers or the floor.